


Aftershave

by jerkbending



Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, no actual will or warren onscreen sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2622209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jerkbending/pseuds/jerkbending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is an I Love You Feel Better drabble for <a href="http://rubidium118.tumblr.com">my dear friend</a> when she was feeling icky.  She got to choose the topic, so "Warren's aftershave" it is.</p><p>Come say hi on <a href="http://jerk-bending.tumblr.com">tumblr!</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Aftershave

**Author's Note:**

> This is an I Love You Feel Better drabble for [my dear friend](http://rubidium118.tumblr.com) when she was feeling icky. She got to choose the topic, so "Warren's aftershave" it is.
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr!](http://jerk-bending.tumblr.com).

"Did you guys notice anything weird about Warren’s aftershave today?” Magenta waited until they were halfway down the stairs and headed for Super History II before she asked; that was a class Will had to attend with other sophomores as 8 o’clock was the only time Aerobatics was being offered this year, while the history he needed had another section after lunch. Sitting through those less-than-thrilling lectures on a full stomach was poor planning on the part of whoever arranged the Master Schedule, but his hands were tied. Power classes were non-negotiable. They’d dropped Warren off first in Elemental Kinesis. 

Layla frowned, “Not really, no.”

Ethan shook his head, ducked the shoulder of someone much larger barreling down the hallway, “I don’t generally get close enough to Warren to smell him, so no.”

"I didn’t notice anything weird," Zach shrugged, "it’s kind of woodsy and warm with citrus undertones and a hint of leather and jasmine." He put his hands up against the incredulous stares of his friends, "What? I have a very discerning nose."

Layla grinned, “First of all, wow. Second, you kind of just described every aftershave ever.”

"Not my dad’s." Ethan grabbed the door to Mr. Nelson’s room and held it for the last stragglers shouldering their book bags on the way out. "It’s in this green bottle, and Mom still won’t tell him that it chokes everyone because he likes it.”

Zach nodded, following the girls into the classroom, “I remember the day they discontinued my dad’s favorite brand; he was a broken man.”

Layla led the way down the aisles to their spot in the back. Technically they didn’t have assigned seats in here, and if they did, no teacher would put the four of them together, but it was kind of unspoken that those were their seats, “My dad’s is kind of peach colored and-

"You guys are completely missing the point," Magenta dropped her satchel at her feet and slid into her chair.

"Sorry," Layla took the desk in front of her and dug for her notebook while the boys finished out their quartet.

Ethan handed his homework over to Zach, who set to copying furiously while Mr. Nelson’s back was turned to erase the blackboard, and twisted around to face Magenta, “So what’s weird about Warren’s aftershave today?”

Her eye roll didn’t quite douse her smirk, “Will was wearing it.”


End file.
